


Fight for dominance

by DarkHero98



Series: The man and the werewolf short side stories that aren't in the actual story [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Fight Sex, Gay Sex, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Insert, Spanking, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHero98/pseuds/DarkHero98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story of a story I'm working on called the man and the werewolf. The story will contain yaoi. For those who don't like yaoi, steer clear. If you do, enjoy. Also they may be more side stories in the process which will no doubt contain yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for dominance

(A/N: sup, guys. DarkHero here. This is my first Fanfic story so go easy on me. If you're interesting on seeing anthromorphic furry characters sex fights, then enjoy. There isn't much NasusXRenekton or any Warwick and Rengar lemon stories so I decided to do both yaoi scenes of both Nasus and Renekton, Warwick (my favorite champion) and Rengar. Who wins and who gets fucked by the victor?)  
Inside a secret base on city of Zaun at midnight was once a training ground for a certain a summoner and a champion named Warwick and to "have fun" together now it's place where non human champions fight for dominance on their enemy. However some want a taste of the summoner which the summoner had no interest in. The current fight shows Rengar and Warwick fighting hand to hand with no weapons....or any clothing or armor on meaning they are in a nude just to amuse the summoner. Rengar punches Warwick knocking the werewolf down the ground as Warwick starts panting and groaning. Rengar grinned so seductively and growls.  
"Ha...is that all you got?! Pathetic..."  
He approaches Warwick and grabs both of the werewolf's legs and spreads them a bit.  
"When I'm done with you, I'll be keeping your summoner as a pet. I'm sure he would want a better champion than you."  
"Idiot..." Said the summoner.  
The summoner had somewhat light skin, yellow eyes, short wild black hair, wore a white shirt, blue short jeans and white shoes on. That is Summoner Dark. A 28 year old Zaunian summoner. He never knew his real name as a child so was given the name Dark of his dark sadistic actions he used to do as a mercenary. He is also a representative of Zaun due to his popularity of being a former mercenary. The first time he paired with Warwick, Dark was able to ease Warwick's pain of the loss of his wife. Then the relationship escalated week by week and confessed their love for each other. Warwick is very protective of Dark and doesn't want no one taking Dark away from him. This is a good example...  
Warwick's eyes gleamed blood red and got off of Rengar's grip and quickly recovers. He growls with pure rage at Rengar and pins Rengar down the ground and starts pummeling Rengar's face and finishes it off with a blow to the stomach leaving Rengar unconscious.  
"Should've told Rengar that would happen. oh well..." Dark shrugged.  
"NO ONE BUT ME TAKES AWAY MY SUMMONER!!!! NO ONE!" He shouted.  
Dark claps a bit with a smile on his face. "Nice one, Warwick." Dark smiled  
Warwick's rage subsided as he looks at Dark with a dark smirk. He approaches Dark and kissed his forehead.  
"Thank you. Now you know that I can get angry when tries to take you away from me." He chuckled.  
"Indeed..." Dark chuckled.  
"What do you want me to do with Rengar?" Warwick asked.  
"Show him how much of an alpha you are and how he is prey to you. Just don't kill him, okay?" Dark smirked.  
Warwick grins darkly and chuckled.  
"Of course." Warwick said as he kissed Dark in the mouth.  
Warwick walks towards Rengar unconscious body and dragged him to a soundproof room.  
When they got in the room, Warwick flips Rengar to face the ground and grabs on Rengar's ass. Rengar wakes up with a yelp.  
"Glad you're awake, kitty cat." Warwick chuckled.  
"Hey...unhand me you-"  
Rengar was interrupted when Warwick smacked Rengar's ass.  
"I'm sorry. What was that? I was too busy on getting ready to fuck you." Warwick said as he grabbed Rengar's ass more.  
"Hey...stop."  
Rengar was losing his cool by the minute. He has never seen Warwick so dominant. "You should've thought about that when you tried to take Dark away from me. He is not your summoner. He is mine. Now...let's make this fun." Warwick smirked more evilly.  
Warwick's cock enter Rengar's ass as Rengar's scream turned to moans of pleasure. Warwick starts thrusting Rengar's ass slowly and starting going faster and faster as Warwick starts to grab on Rengar's ass cheeks for additional pleasure. Warwick starts moaning with Rengar as their pleasure builds and builds inside them. Then...the cummed. They began panting as Warwick gets close to Rengar's ear. "We're not done yet, kitty cat. The real fun has begun." He purred. Warwick's cock got out of Rengar's ass, turns Rengar around to face him and licked Rengar's abs as he chuckled evilly.  
Meanwhile...Dark is in his office as we watches another fight on the monitors.  
It was Nasus and Renekton. The two brothers of Shurima. They began fighting as they fought for dominance. Their movement was just as expected of the brothers. Strong and fierce and...more sexy coming from Dark's mind.   
Nasus was having the upper hand but Renekton throws Nasus to a wall and punched Nasus' gut making Nasus gag on the ground giving Renekton the advantage by pinning Nasus on the ground.  
Dark made sure his monitors had the audio was on so he could hear what's going on.  
"What's the matter, Brother? Don't tell me you're holding back?"  
"No..."  
Renekton punched Nasus in the head earning moans and groans from Nasus. Renekton kissed Nasus' chest and neck as Nasus enjoyed it bit by bit..  
"You're mine, Nasus. You will always will be mine." Renekton growled.  
Renekton knocks Nasus out with a punch to the face. Renekton drags Nasus to an empty room and this got Dark intrigued.  
Renekton's tail began to penetrate Nasus' ass as he began jerking his and Nasus' cock. Nasus wakes up but showed no resistance and accepted his fate. Occasionally Nasus would lick the pre cum off of Renekton's fingers and kiss Renekton's maw. They moaned louder and louder. This went on for hours until they cummed all over the floor.  
"Well...I suppose that's it for the day." Dark sighed.  
Warwick enters Dark's office with a smirk.  
"Oh! Warwick. How was your fun with Rengar?"  
"Amazing. The cat learned his place and knows not to try to take you again."  
"Great!" Dark smiled.  
Then Warwick approached Dark and caressed Dark's face.  
"But it's not as amazing as spending time with you." Warwick chuckled.  
"Aww...that's sweet of you to say that. Thank you..." Dark said as he kissed Warwick.  
Warwick eagerly removed Dark's clothes as they made love til the moon raised. Surprisingly enough, Renekton and Nasus still had their little fun while Rengar was enjoying laying down on his cum.  
"Just...you wait...Dark...I will make you mine." Rengar mumbled exhausted.

Warwick growled a bit as he heard what Rengar said in the monitor and looks at Dark as if he was asking for permission. Dark nods knowing that whatever Warwick plans to do to Rengar is allowed as long as he doesn't kill Rengar.  
Warwick leaves Dark's office and enters back to the room Rengar is in and has this sadistic grin on his face.  
"You won't have that chance cause he's mine. If I catch you try to take him away from me, I will fuck you and beat you up...hard. That goes with your little harem group members Alistar and Volibear."  
"Annnd....lights out." Dark's voice was heard from a distance.  
The room's lights dimmed to darkness as Warwick's eyes glew red in the dark. Warwick approached Rengar, puts Rengar on his feet and chuckled darkly. Rengar staggered and moaning in a daze.  
"I hope your body is ready for another punishment cause we are going to be here for the whole night." Warwick said seductively as he caressed Rengar's chest for a bit.  
Warwick starts pounding on Rengar's chest a couple of times and finishes Rengar off with a uppercut to the jaw. Rengar staggered one last time with a groan and falls face first to the ground.  
A glint of lust was shown in Warwick's eyes as he smacked Rengar's ass a couple of times earning a moan from Rengar. After the spanking stopped, Warwick began to moan as he goes doggy style again on Rengar. They moaned and moaned as Warwick starts thrusting and spanking Rengar's ass.  
Meanwhile...Dark got on his clothes and smirks as he sees Warwick dominating Rengar.  
"That's my Warwick. Show him who's boss."

(A/N: by the way...you want to know who Dark is? Me. Yup. That's me. I bet you guys would do the same thing wit your favorite champion. Anyway, hope you liked this story. I'll work on the actual story when I have the chance.)


End file.
